


closing hours

by planetundersiege



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Against a Wall, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Chair Sex, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oneshot, Porn, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Angel, please. This is forever. Can’t we just go home?”“Patience darling, this has to be done.”“Can’t you just do that tomorrow, I really wanna get home with you.”“For what reason my dear? I’m curious on why you can’t spare a few minutes.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	closing hours

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas you sinners.

It had been a long day, and Aziraphale was finally closing his book shop for the night.

Crowley has patiently waited for him for hours, and had even helped him to scare off some customers that came in to buy books, which they didn’t. Because when you see a huge snake in a building you run.

Fun to scare them, but the demon was tired and wanted to go home with his husband. He had even miracled the Bentley to be right outside of the shop, so that they could go home quickly.

But, Aziraphale was still too slow for his liking, currently making sure that all books were in the correct place, undamaged.

“Angel, please. This is forever. Can’t we just go home?”

“Patience darling, this has to be done.”

“Can’t you just do that tomorrow, I really wanna get home with you.”

“For what reason my dear? I’m curious on why you can’t spare a few minutes.”

His original plan had just been cuddling with Aziraphale, eating ice cream and watching Golden Girls in bed, nothing else. But the way Aziraphale has phrased the question caused him to shut up, staring at him with a slightly embarrassed face.

Of course Aziraphale thought he wanted to go home to have sex, which now when he thought about it, wouldn’t be that bad either. Far from it in fact. That was actually a way better idea, and they could just watch tv later.

He nervously scratched the back of his neck and bit his lower lip, hoping that Aziraphale didn’t notice how nervous he suddenly became. With that thought quickly put in his head, that  _ was _ a natural reaction.

“Eh…” he began, but he was quickly interrupted.

He had noticed.

Before he could react, Crowley felt someone touch him, a swift motion, and before he could blink, he was pinned against the wall, hard, Aziraphale in front of him, giving him a seductive smile he didn’t think the angel was capable off. Crowley felt how his cock grew, and it began to feel painful as the pants seemed to tighten around him.

“Angel…” Crowley whimpered as he was pinned, and Aziraphale seemed to come closer by the second. The smile grew, and he felt weak, knees turning into jelly and his face turned a deep shade of red. Aziraphale was never like this, but he liked this more than he wanted to admit.

“What’s that? Not used to me being like this I beat.” the angel answered, moved closer, and carefully nibbled at his ear, before whispering with a low, seductive voice. “You like it though, don’t you? My precious little demon. Was this what you wanted so badly?”

“...yes.”

He leaned down and let his tongue run over Crowley’s bare neck, causing him to whimper again, before losing his breath. It tingled, and he had to fight not to let out a surprised shout. And as he thought that was enough, all of his body tended to the moment he felt his hand carefully touching the bulge in his jeans. It had caught Crowley by surprise, and now he was harder than ever, while Aziraphale’s hand was on him, painfully slowly, and  _ too far away _ . The layer of clothing between them was too much, and he wanted them gone.

“Good boy. I guess I  _ can  _ sort the books tomorrow. Is that alright?”

He violently nodded.

“Yes angel, just please. I need you, now.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“In my precious bookshop of all places?”

“Yes, please Aziraphale.”

“Okay dear, I’ll listen. It’s arousing to see you beg for me.” he said, moved his hand closer to his face, and removed the sunglasses and put them on the bookshelf beside, exposing Crowley’s eyes.” You better not make a mess too big though.”

He didn’t have time to answer, because next second Aziraphale’s mouth was on his own, in a deep passionate kiss. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue enter like it had done many times before, as both of them quickly got into their familiar kissing rhythm, tongues playing and exploring each other. During the kiss, both let their hands run over each others backs, wildly and messy, instincts just wanting to touch as much body as possible as they got warm and heated.

They pulled away, gasping for breath, and Crowley thought he was about to drown as he looked into those seductive blue eyes of the angel. And before he could recover, Aziraphale’s lips were on him once again, more violent than before. And between the kissing, he let out a whimper as he felt of Aziraphale’s hands were on his pants, unbuckling them, before pulling them, along with his boxers down, letting his erection spring free. They parted once again, and now Aziraphale did his best to remove Crolwey’s jacket.

“Fu… angel.”

“Come on Crowley, the faster we get those clothes off you, the better. Wouldn’t you agree?”

He couldn’t help but smile.

“You naughty, naughty angel.”

Crowley threw his jacket and shirt to the side, before taking off his half removed pants and shoes, leaving him completely nude.

“This view never gets old.”

“Shut up and take your clothes off, I’m not gonna be the only one naked over here.”

Just a second after he finished the sentence, Aziraphale’s clothes had magically disappeared thanks to a miracle, and Crowley couldn’t help but stare at his nude body, letting his eyes peak a little too long at certain places as he licked his lips.

“Better, dear boy?”

“Much better.”

“Then, how about you sit on a chair? The wall might not handle it all.”

Crowley became even more of a hot mess, and quickly walked over to the closest chair, and sat down with his legs widely spread. His cock was throbbing, basically begging for anything, but before he could get his hand around it to stroke himself, he was stopped.

Aziraphale was on his knees, extremely close to Crowley. He just sat there, waiting for him to do something, and every second was torture, until, finally.

He felt Aziraphale’s warm tongue against his cock, carefully running up and down the throbbing shaft, while inserting a now lubed finger into his entrance, carefully twisted it.

Crowley let out a moan, and closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt the wet tongue all over his cock, as well as the friction from the small thrusts from Aziraphale’s finger. He bit his lower lip, and then let out a loud yelp as Aziraphale moved onto his sensitive tip, and then put the cock inside of his warm and tight mouth. Crowley thought he was going to melt right there and then, and by habit put his hands onto Aziraphale’s head, ruffling his blond curls as he pushed him closer to his dick, making him take him deeper.

“Fuck angel, fuck.”

He felt how Aziraphale’s finger was pressed deeper into him, and the thrusts became more violent. It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted Aziraphale closer, his cock inside of him while kissing him hard.

“Angel, I need you now.”

As he said it, Aziraphale stopped and looked up at him with a smile. Damn, he was so fucking gorgeous, smiling like that right after sucking his cock, still so close to it.

“Begging, are you?”

“Yes, just please.”

“Anything for such a well behaved demon like yourself. You’re so pretty when you beg.”

Crowley suddenly felt a could liquid inside of him, miracled lube to speed things up, now he was magically prepared and stretched, ready to take Aziraphale cock.

“Do you mind if I take a seat?”

Crowley nodded and got out of the chair, Aziraphale quickly taking his pace. His cock was erect, and you could clearly see that he was waiting for some, Crowley, to sit on him.

He got into the angel’s lap, with a flushed face and a smile, and then let Aziraphale thick cock touch his entrance, before Crowley himself lowered him, inch by inch, getting filled to the brink.

He took a few seconds to adjust, and then slowly began to move his hips in a familiar, mechanical rhythm together with Aziraphale’s thrusts that soon sped up to the normal pace. They knew each other’s bodies after all this time, but Crowley was still surprised as he felt one extra violent thrust that broke their rhythm for a second. He whimpered, and felt Aziraphale’s fingers running up and down his bare back, while also leaning closer, _ so much closer _ , only to whisper in his ear.

“Ah… Crowley. You’re so tight.”

Aziraphale nibbled the top of his ear, the slight pain was so thrilling and felt amazing and made Crowley’s cock throb and leak with precum as he kept riding Aziraphale.

It was almost unbearable, it felt so good, yet it wasn’t enough, Crowley was a greedy demon that wanted more, the love and lust for the angel taking over, mixing into the strongest desire known to man.

“Harder… please.”

He immediately felt how he sped up and used more force in his thrusts, making him hit Crowley’s prostate over and over. The sounds being heard was a mixture of moans and that of pounding flesh.

Aziraphale presses soft kisses on his neck, before sucking the delicate skin as he thrusted into Crowley, who was becoming a sensitive, moaning mess that kept moving in a circular rhythm. Beads of sweat were dripping from his forehead, and his breathing had become rapid. He was getting close… so close.

He felt Aziraphale teeth biting into his skin, not enough to draw blood, but it would definitely leave a mark alongside the love bites he was definitely getting.

“A...angel…”

“Are you close?”

He nodded, not even being able to answer with a “yes”, the pleasure becoming too much. Aziraphale’s hard thrusting inside of him, as well as his hands all over his skin had almost taken him over the edge.

“Me too. You feel so good.”

Aziraphale sped up even more, and each thrust felt more violent than the previous one. His entire rhythm had changed into an erratic need, but Crowley was quick to mimic it by moving his hips in  _ just the right way _ .

He came.

The orgasm hit him hard, and he screamed Aziraphale’s name as he released his cum all over the angel’s stomach,  _ while he kept on thrusting _ . It was becoming almost painful, until he came too, and Crowley felt his warm cum shoot deep into him. He lost his breath and all of his muscles tensed for seconds, and when they finally relaxed, he fell into the angel’s arms with a heart still beating like crazy.

“This was way better than organizing books, wasn’t it?”

“I’ll have to agree there. It was. Now, shall we clean up and go home?”

Crowley tightened their hug, embracing the angel’s body heat.

“Five more minutes, I want to cuddle.”


End file.
